Episode 8340 (10th March 2014)
Plot Owen pulls Gary away, telling him to think of Jake. Carla admits to Michelle that she hasn't taken a pregnancy test. A worried Peter watches Tina and Steph across the bar of the Rovers as Steph talks to Tina about her affair. Maddie frets over being a guest for tea at No. 4. Another parcel arrives for Roy but he's too distracted to take it from Anna. Owen shouts at Gary to swallow his pride for the sake of his family. Michelle can't get through to a denying Carla that she should take a test. Eva pressures Jason into thanking Tony for his help on the gym conversion but he spoils things by making a comment about the break-in on Graham Naisby's van which Liz overhears. She tells him she wants no trouble from any man in her life but he talks his way out of it. Owen cons some extra expenses out of Phelan with a forged bill and spends the money on drinks for himself and Gary in the pub. Phelan turns up at the Rovers with Valerie. Gary makes his excuses and leaves. Fiz and Julie try to talk to Roy about their charity idea but having just been handed the parcel, he ignores their attempts. Katy tells Phelan what she thinks of him and he retaliates by telling Owen he's bringing the deadline forward by two weeks. Maddie beds down for the night in the conservatory but takes offence when Sophie avoids a kiss from her. Peter summons Tina out of the pub by text and demands to know what she’s told Steph. She tells him she can't live with his hot and cold attitude to her. He tells her he loves her to keep her on side. Cast Regular cast *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Maddie Heath - Amy Kelly *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote Guest cast *Valerie Phelan - Caroline Berry Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, ladies' toilets, back room and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and conservatory *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Mill conversion site Notes *A customer in the Rovers is uncredited despite having a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tina assures Peter she has not told Steph about their affair; Phelan informs Gary and Owen he is bringing the deadline forward; and Roy arrives home with a large parcel. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,810,000 viewers (4th place). Notable dialogue Pat Phelan (to Owen Armstrong as he pulls an attacking Gary Windass away): "Offer him a marrowbone or a chewy treat - works with Valerie's Yorky terrier when he gets a bit frisky." Category:2014 episodes